


Dance at the Lake

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Corrin yearns for Azura.





	Dance at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to call this story something like 'Dance at the Lake with Clarity' or 'with Certainty' or something like that. But I decided on a title that made sense rather than one that I find ever so slightly amusing.

Corrin sat near the edge of a calm lake and watched the moonlight sparkle on the waves. It wasn't her lake. It wasn't her moon. It was the moon of Aytolis. It was as foreign as everything else was around here. Still, she found some comfort in its quiet light.

Corrin tried to tell herself she was lucky. Luckier than many of the others, anyway. Yes, she had been pulled through the dimension and landed on this strange world, but she was hardly alone. All of her siblings were here - Nohrian and Hoshidan both. She was surrounded by her family, and they actually got along with each other. More than they ever had back home.

Lyn and Celica had it much worse than her. They were all alone. They had come here without anyone else they knew. Corrin felt a bit guilty about feeling miserable when compared to those two, she had friends in abundance.

But she felt miserable anyway. She couldn't help it. There was one person still missing and without her, she couldn't be happy. She gladly send her entire family back home if only it would mean Azura would be here with her. From a cold outsider's perspective that feeling must have come across as bizarre. She'd send away Xander and Ryoma and Camilla and Hinoka and Leo and Takumi and Elise and Sakura in exchange for a single person? The mathematics did not add up there. Anna would have been appalled.

Her heart didn't care for math. It cared for Azura.

Corrin could not put into words how much she missed her. Her quiet grace, her rare, faint smiles. The sound of her voice as she spoke or sang. The way she danced when she thought nobody was looking. The way she danced when she knew only Corrin was looking. The softness of her lips, the delicate touch of her fingers. Even... even the way she breathed and mewed when they made love.

Corrin grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it at the lake. It sank at once, leaving nothing but ripples.

Once or twice, Corrin had considered talking things over with... well, with the other Corrin. The male one. They had a lot in common, after all. For one thing, they were the same person. She wanted to know if he, too, now had an aching void where his heart used to be. She'd never actually asked, though. She wasn't really sure why. Maybe... maybe she knew she wouldn't able to bear the answer, whatever it was. If it turned out that Corrin didn't love the Azura of his world the way she did the Azura of hers, then her love wasn't as absolute as she always felt it was. And if he and that Azura did love each other, then there was an Azura who did not love _her_.

Ripples still traveled across the lake. Odd, Corrin thought. She hadn't thrown the rock _that_ hard. The water seemed somehow brighter too. But the moon didn't shine any harder and there hadn't been any clouds barring its light before.

Corrin got to her feet and moved one hand to draw her sword if she had to. Something odd was going on here. She was pretty sure lakes weren't supposed to glow. Not even Aytolisian lakes.

Suddenly the quiet glow of the lake burst into pale blue light. Corrin turned away, the sudden blaze causing purple spots to dance in front of her night eyes. There was a sound Corrin couldn't place together with the more familiar sound of waves lapping at the shore.

And then... a voice.

Corrin turned back to the lake and had waded into it until the water came up to her knees before she realised what she was doing and stopped. A figure hovered over the lake water - white light so bright it hurt Corrin's eyes. But its voice... Corrin couldn't look away.

The white light grew smaller, took on shape. Corrin felt her heart beat faster and faster as she thought the recognised the bright silhouette. It went from formless light to something vaguely human, to something definitely human, to...

The light faded. Azura stood on the calm surface of the water, bathed in moonlight.

"Azura!" Corrin cried.

Azura turned towards Corrin, her yellow eyes looking briefly puzzled.

"Corrin?"

Then a smile crossed Azura's face, broader than Corrin usually saw. The dancer rushed towards her, the water rippling away from her wherever she put her feet. Within moments Azura reached her and flung her arms around her, finally sinking into the water.

"Corrin!"

Corrin could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Azura! At last, they were together again. Somehow. She didn't know how. She didn't care how. Azura was here! With her! It was the only thing that mattered.

"I've missed you," Corrin whispered as she kissed Azura's neck.

"I've searched for you the day you disappeared," Azura replied. "I knew my path would lead me to you eventually."

The two started moving. It was night and the water was cold and getting colder by the moment. They moved slowly, however, unwilling to let go of one another. Corrin kept hugging Azura and Azura kept hugging Corrin for every slow step.

Eventually, the two of them reached dry land again. Without another word, they kissed. Corrin pressed her lips against Azura's the moment Azura pressed hers against Corrin's. Azura's lips seemed sweeter than Corrin remembered them. Softer, gentler, lovelier. And yet, underneath that calm there was a sense of... passion. Yearning. She wanted more than a kiss, but for now, a kiss would do.

Corrin felt Azura's arms move away from her back, then felt her hands gliding down her own arms until she took Corrin's hands into her own.

"Let's dance," Azura said.

For once, Corrin didn't put up even a token protest. She loved it when Azura danced, but she wasn't nearly as fond of dancing with her. When it came to dancing, Corrin had two left feet. She was awkward and she stumbled, she had no rhythm at all and she never knew what she was doing and, well, the whole thing was just hopeless.

Azura led Corrin into a dance. It probably had a name and a formal style and was supposed to be accompanied by a very particular kind of music, but Corrin didn't know any of that. She didn't much care either. She just cared about being here, now, dancing with her love. And also about not tripping over her own feet. She was determined not to let their moonlit dance end with a graceless splash into the lake.

Azura started to sing. There were no words. More of a melodic humming that wrapped around the two of them as they danced at the edge of the lake. Corrin found herself moving along with the sound, becoming ever more in tune with Azura, dancing almost as if she kind of knew what she was doing.

They couldn't spend all their time dancing here, Corrin knew. There were so many things to tell Azura. Where they actually were, for one. And why. Azura needed to know the whole situation with Aytolis and Gristonne and needed to be introduced to all the others at camp and...

Later. She could tell Azura later. For now, all she had to do was dance with her in the moonlight.

Azura's song was briefly silenced when Corrin kissed her. For a moment, their dance stilled as their lips met.

"I love you," Corrin murmured.

"And I love you," Azura replied calmly.

As Corrin pulled away, Azura resumed their dance. She rarely got the chance to dance with Corrin and it seemed she was going to make the most of this opportunity. Corrin couldn't blame her. In fact, she-

_"Ow!" _Corrin exclaimed as she trod heavily on her own toes.__

__Azura's laughter glittered in the night air._ _

__"Finally. I really am home again," she said._ _

__"Well, actually..." Corrin began._ _

__Azura rested her head on Corrin's chest and sighed contently. "I'm here with you," she said._ _

__"You're right," Corrin said. "We're home."_ _


End file.
